Easter Eggs (GTA San Andreas)
No GTA San Andreas rondam vários mistérios. Mistérios esse como: Pé Grande , Monstro do Lago Ness , a Mãe de CJ etc. Acompanhe aqui parte desses mistérios, e descubra o que estão por trás deles. Vários mistérios são dedicatórias a pessoas reais, como doutores e outras pessoas. Outros mistérios, são locais e objetos, que não existem de fato. =Mistérios presentes (Inexistentes e existentes)= O Submarino de San Fierro O USS NUMNUTZ é um submarino estacionado no pier de San Fierro. Ele desperta um grande mistério: O que um submarino que não tem utilização nenhuma, estaria fazendo no jogo? thumb|148px|USS NUMNUTZO submarino pode ser considerado um OSNI (Objeto Submarino Não Identificado). O mistério é um dos Easter-Eggs do jogo. Soldado da SWAT do Manhunt thumb|left|160px|Soldado da SWAT do Manhunt Mais um easter-egg do jogo, é o desenho de um soldado da SWAT do jogo Manhunt desenhado nas paredes de todos os botecos de San Andreas. Ilha de Alcatraz thumb|left|200px|Ilha de Alcatraz Já que San Fierro é baseada em San Francisco, uma coisa que não podia faltar era a Ilha de Alcatraz, a principal ilha do arquipélago dos Alcatrazes. A ilha do jogo, é uma miniatura da real. Estátuas do Atrium thumb|left|200px|Estátuas do Atrium Essas estátuas estão dentro do Atrium, próximo ao Los Santos Police Departament. O curioso, é que no meio, tem uma estátua com a mão na parte íntima, enquanto todas as demais, em volta, estão com a mão no rosto. Monstro do Lago "Ness" thumb|left|284px|O monstro A lenda do monstro do Lago Ness foi um dos primeiros mitos a imergir. Acreditava-se que ele aparecia em Fisher's Lagoon, um dos poucos lagos acessíveis pelo jogador logo no princípio do jogo. Como muitos outros mitos, este teve um grande suporte no ano de 2005, mas falta-lhe provas ou algumas referências no jogo, que classificam este mito como falso. Foi confirmado pelo porta voz da Rockstar que este mito do 'Nessie' é falso. Bigfoot (Pé Grande) thumb|left|204px|O famoso Big Foot Bigfoot é um dos misterios mais famosos de toda San Andreas. A existência do Bigfoot no GTA San Andreas foi o centro de muitos rumores baseados na Internet desde o jogo foi lançado. É impossível dizer agora para onde surgiu a idéia, apesar de uma teoria sugere que este é devido à menção do artista Bigfoot na brochura que veio com o jogo. Algum dizem ter visto ele em Back'O Beyond. Video:Misterios GTA,O Big Foot(pé Grande) thumb|Corpos no buraco Buracos com corpos No meio do deserto de Las Venturas, existe um buraco com 6 sacos plásticos pretos com algo dentro, e um carro na frente. Aparentemente, são corpos humanos. Muitos fãs dizem acreditar que há uma familia de maniacos em algumas das montanhas com serra eletrica no jogo, que supostamente matou as pessoas e jogou-as no buraco. No entanto a teoria mais lógica é de que como o buraco fica perto da Área 69, aqueles podem ser corpos de invasores. Big Ear thumb|left|204xp| Big Ear É uma enorme antena no deserto de Las Venturas. Tem esse nome porque parece, de certo ângulo, uma orelha gigante. No mesmo local é possível encontrar um Sandking, carro que não pode ser encontrado em nenhum outro lugar. Em Big Ear Existe Um bug que só acontece as 00:00 até 06:00 da manha no jogo que você pode ver uma pessoa de longe com uma sniper se você atirar nele ele morre depois levanta e continua andando pode atirar onde se for porque vai levantar até 06 horas da manha. Sera um Bug? Ou um Mistério. Pode ter sido feito pela Industria Sexual do Gta ou Apenas um Bug Túmulos abertos Em alguns cemitérios do jogo, existem túmulos abertos com pessoas dentro deles.Pode ser que há um ladrão de tumulos no jogo ou até mesmo zumbis! Referências a Manhunt e Vice City thumb|right|204px|Boneco do [[Tommy Vercetti]] Na loja do Zero, em San Fierro, existem bonecos de personagens de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e Manhunt, ambos jogos da Rockstar Percebe-se que são eles Tommy Vercetti E Lance Vance. Gant Brigde Ao lado da Gant Brigde, ponte vermelha que liga San Fierro com a parte leste de Las Venturas, existe uma placa com dados sobre a ponte. Só que os dados são incomuns, como o número de polígonos que possui, o espaço em megabytes que ocupa, visualizações por segundo, etc. No Easter Eggs thumb|right|204px|No Easter Eggs No topo da ponte Gant Bridge que vai para Las Venturas, existe um aviso que diz "There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go Away.", cuja tradução seria "Não têm Easter Eggs aqui em cima. Vai embora!". A Rockstar pode ter colocado isso lá para disfarçar os dois Easter Eggs vistos claramente lá, são eles o Arco-Iris e o barulho de um navio abandonando o porto (apesar dos navios nem se movimentarem). Reflexo sem armas Alguns interiores do jogo possuem espelhos. O estranho é que eles refletem o jogador, mas não as armas que ele estiver segurando.Somente a camera de foto aparece no espelho. True Grime Street Cleaner Existem outdoors pelo jogo sobre uma empresa de lixo chamada True Grime. O nome é uma referência ao jogo True Crime Street Of LA , considerado cópia de GTA. Este quer dizer que o jogo True Crime -que não é da rockstar- é um lixo, embora seja verdade, GTA e True Crime são jogos diferentes com objetivos diferentes. Constelação Rockstar A Rockstar colocou várias referências a si própria no jogo. Uma delas é uma constelação. Se você olhar pro céu de noite, perceberá que as estrelas formam um R*, símbolo da empresa , Isso tambem é visivel em GTA III GTA Vice City , GTA Vice City Stories E Liberty City Stories. Tudo de GTA: VC em San Andreas Em vários partes de San Andreas, é possível ver cenários de Vice City, exemplos: * Anexo da Interglobal, é igual ao estúdio de filmagens * Ferro Velho em Angel Pine, perto do Mount Chilliad Zombotech thumb||254px|Zombotech Em San Fierro existe um prédio com uma placa escrito "Zombotech". O resto diz que é uma corporação de pesquisas sobre zumbis e que visitantes são bem vindos. Mapa dos Misterios ↓ thumb|left|500px|Confira no MAPA.Você poderá encontrar os mitos neste mapa baixo ( MISTERIOS DISPONIVEIS APENAS COM Xander Files PLUS ) de:Easter Eggs#Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en:Secrets es:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:Easter Eggs dans GTA San Andreas pl:Easter Eggi w GTA San Andreas ru:Знаете ли вы... Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoria:Easter Eggs Categoria:Mistérios